Most Precious Thing
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: What is the most precious thing in the world? / I think it's you / just a Krisho one shoot / short story ;D


Title : Most Precious Thing

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : One Shoot

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

_**Karena dirimu…**_

_**.**_

_**Adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku…**_

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo Present**

**.**

**.**

**Most Precious Thing**

**.**

Dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang mengepulkan asap, Suho duduk di ruangan tengah dorm yang dilapisi karpet tebal karena angin musim dingin ini begitu menusuk tulangnya dan cukup bisa membuat giginya bergetar gemelutuk. Leader berwajah manis ini memutar-mutar pensil yang ada di tangannya, dengan sebuah Koran yang terbentang di depannya, memuat suatu rubrik yang menurutnya menarik. Dia sendirian disana, tadinya sih, ada Chen yang menemaninya, tapi setelah pria itu membuatkannya coklat panas, dia hilang entah kemana dan Suho tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Suho yang sedang serius.

"Hun, mungkin kau bisa bantu aku… aku sedang mengisi teka-teki silang" jawab Suho sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan angelnya seperti biasa.

Sehun melongo sebentar "Sejak kapan hyung punya hobi seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Suho angkat bahu "Entah. Hey, sebenarnya Koran kemarin ada kuis seperti ini juga, tapi Kyungsoo sudah merobeknya untuk alas panci" cibirnya.

Mata hazel berwarna coklat itu menatap deretan kotak yang di beberapa bagian sudah diisi dengan huruf dan beberapa bagian lagi belum terisi sama sekali.

"Kalau seperti ini, sepertinya hyung salah bertanya padaku, aku tidak tahu sama sekali" keluh Sehun.

"Kau saja belum melihat pertanyaannya, kenapa tidak mencobanya, dan bisa kau lihat, kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan kuis ini, hadiahnya adalah buku baru serial Sherlock Holmes yang belum aku punya! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Keren kan?" Suho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali di depan Sehun.

"Kalau hadiahnya PSP atau kaset game baru aku mungkin akan berusaha menyelesaikannya hyung, lagipula hyung bisa beli sendiri bukunya, dasar pelit" komentar Sehun

Suho balas mencibir "Bukan pelit, tapi lumayan kan, kalau bisa dapat gratis?"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya "Ya! Kai, kau mau beli bubble tea tidak?"

Kai menoleh dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk "Boleh juga. Ayo deh, aku juga sedang ingin minum bubble tea"

"Hyung, aku pergi ya… tidak apa-apa kan? Besok kan, kita free…" Sehun merayu Suho dan namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan masih berkonsentrasi pada teka-tekinya.

"Jangan lama-lama" ucap Suho kemudian saat Sehun mengambil mantelnya.

"Iya, aku beli di toko dekat sini, tanang saja" Sehun mengalungkan syalnya dan meninggalkan Suho yang kini tengah menyesap coklat hangatnya.

Kai keluar dari dapur dan menyambut Sehun yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dorm yang terbuka, pria berkulit tan itu membenarkan letak jaketnya dan mereka berdua kini melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dorm.

.

.

Tangan pucat milik Suho bergerak mengancingkan jaketnya, meskipun dorm sudah berlapis karpet tapi tetap saja dingin merambat dan masuk melalui sela-sela jarinya. Menimbulkan efek menggigil yang tidak ada ujungnya dan ini menyiksanya sepanjang waktu, saat dia duduk di lantai dorm sambil mengerjakan teka-teki silang ini.

Sampai akhirnya Suho tersenyum begitu seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut sedikit kusut serta celana panjang yang berantakan dan jaket yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya. Matanya menyipit dan menguap lebar.

Baru Suho akan menyapanya, si pemuda tiang dengan rambut pirang itu meliriknya duluan dan melontarkan pertanyaan "Sedang apa kau disana, Joon Myun-a?"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya seraya tersenyum makin lebar dan membuat wajah pria yang bertanya padanya tadi sedikit memerah "Mengerjakan sesuatu, Kris"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengambil minum ke dapur dan setelah itu dia menyusul Suho seraya duduk di samping pria yang menurutnya manis ini.

"Kenapa sudah bangun? Bukannya kau baru saja tidur?" tanya Suho sambil mengelus surai pirang Kris berusha merapikan rambut namja itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

Kris mendadak mempotkan bibirnya "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Tadi sepertinya Chen masuk kamarku dan tidak menutup jendela, aku membeku kemudian"

Suho tertawa dan meletakkan pensil dari tangannya "Pantas saja, kau seperti balok es"

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Suho, guardian exo ini membelai kepalanya perlahan. "Kalau kau masih mengantuk lebih baik tidur lagi. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan karena kurang tidur"

Kris menggeleng "Aku sudah tidak berselera tidur, lagipula sekarang kamarku sudah menjadi seperti kulkas"

Kepala Kris beranjak dari bahu Suho dan kini dia menatap mata hazel itu dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Suho dan pria kecil itu memejamkan mata, menanti sebuah ciuman yang biasa Kris daratkan di bibirnya. Kris balas tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Suho terpaksa membuka matanya dan membatalkan ciuman keduanya saat mendengar suara nyaring berteriak kecil.

"HYUNG!"

Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja sebelum akhirnya menatap pemilik suara melengking itu dengan tatapan mata bersalah. Sementara Kris hanya menatap si penganggu itu dengan death glare menyeramkan.

"Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depanku kalau hyung berdua tidak mau aku sakit perut" jerit Baekhyun kesal.

"Mian" Suho meringis dan menunduk sebentar sementara Kris tetap kesal sambil menatap Baekhyun tetap dengan mata hitam berkilat yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut sekarang.

"Setidaknya jangan disini, di dalam kamar saja agar tidak banyak orang yang lihat" ucap Baekhyun lebih lembut.

"Kau iri padaku?" dengan kurang ajarnya Kris memancing Baekhyun dan Suho memukul lengannya, tiba-tiba matanya memandang Kris seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-bicarakan?'.

"Hyung! Ah, sudahlah Kris hyung memang menyebalkan!" Baekhyun melempar pandangan kesal dan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar paling ujung.

"Ya! Baekhyun-a, kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho sambil berteriak kecil.

"Menyusul Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun.

"Menyusul?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Tidur hyung, aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Aku lelah," jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Oh, iya-iya, selamat tidur"

Dan setelah jawaban dari mulut Suho keluar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan beranjak tidur menyusul chanyeol yang sudah tidur sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan tampaknya masih tenang sampai sekarang.

"Kau mau lanjutkan yang tadi tidak?" tanya Kris menggoda.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya enggan "Sudah tidak ingin"

Jawaban yang terdengar mengecewakan itu membuat Kris jadi kesal karena Baekhyun sudah menganggu acara ciuman tertundanya dan kini dia tidak bisa mengulangnya lagi, kalaupun Kris memaksa Suho akan marah dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan ditendang Suho saat tidur, atau Suho akan kabur dan tidur bersama Tao dan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan disini? Kenapa tidak tidur saja?" tanya Kris dan kini dia memulai lagi akting manjanya, saat semua member yang lain tidak ada dian tinggal dia berdua dengan Suho maka dia akan dengan leluasa bermanja-manja dengan 'istri'nya ini.

"Teka-teki silang, edisi hari ini ada teka-teki silangya jadi aku berusaha mengisinya" jawab Suho seraya meraih kembali pensilnya.

"Kau sudah menjawab semuanya? Mungkin aku bisa bantu kalau ada yang kosong" tawar Kris sambil menarik Suho mendekat dan menyebabkan bahu mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Hm, ada pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya…" ucap Suho. dan kini dia mulai menyebutkan pertanyaan itu "What is the most fastest thing in the world?"

Kris berfikir "Yang paling cepat?"

Suho ikut-ikutkan berfikir dengan menggigit ujung pensilnya "Menurutku yang paling cepat adalah mobil balap F1, tapi kotaknya tidak cukup untuk itu"

Kris membuka matanya yang terpejam "Bagaimana kalau cahaya?"

"Cahaya?"

"Cahaya merambat lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Setidaknya saat aku belajar fisika aku masih ingat kalau kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan mobil balam F1"

Suho mengangguk dan menuliskan kata cahaya di kotak teka-teki itu.

"Lalu, what is the most purest in the world?"

"Suci?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Kali ini aku tidak punya hipotesa sedikitpun" keluh Suho putus asa.

Kris membelai surai cokalt Suho dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kris berhenti melakukan itu atau Baekhyun nanti protes lagi" keluh Suho dan Kris hanya melengos panjang dengan jawaban santainya "Kita hanya berdua sekarang, aku begitu ingin menyentuhmu"

Dengan sebuah decakan kecil dan pukulan ringan di lengan Kris, sebagai bentuk pengalihan rasa malunya yang menjalar sampai wajah.

"Kurasa bayi adalah jawabannya"

Suho mengedipkan matanya "Kau benar. Bayi"

Tangan putih nan kecil itu menulis di kotak-kotak dan kini teka-teki silang tersebut dan senyuman lebar tercetak di bibir merahnya, rasa senang karena sebentar lagi teka-teki silang itu selesai dia jawab.

"Pertanyaan terakhir Kris, what is the most precious thing in the world?"

Kris diam dan berfikir seperti sebelumnya "Hal yang paling berharga? Kalau menurutmu?"

Suho mengerutkan kening "Aku tidak tahu, semuanya begitu berharga, keluarga, teman, EXO, smtown, dan seluruh dunia ini berharga"

Suho mendesah keras karena putus asa tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk jawaban ini. Kepalanya yang dari tadi terasa lelah dia sandarkan di dada bidang Kris dan dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pensilnya.

"Menurutmu apa Kris?" tanya Suho.

Pria berwajah dingin ini menggumam "Hum?"

"Hal yang paling berharga di bumi ini bagimu apa?" tanya Suho mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Kris tersenyum dan membelai pipi lembut seperti terigu yang begitu putih "Tapi sepertinya ini bukan jawaban dari teka-teki silang di Koran ini"

Suho mengerjap "Tidak masalah, apa salahnya dicoba?"

Dengan kekehan kecil Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho setelah Suho membalik badannya hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Hal yang paling berharga untukku…"

"… adalah kau"

Pipi yang tadinya berwarna tepung itu kini perlahan memerah dengan sendirinya dengan cepat. Tangan Kris yang tadi hanya diam kini mulai menjala membelai punggung Suho, mengikuti alur tulang rusuknya.

"Dasar… mulai deh" desis Suho perlahan.

Kris terkekeh dan kini menyibak poni Suho yang hampir manutupi mata.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kris juga merasakan sebuah tangan yang bukan miliknya melingkari lehernya dan sebuah kepala menyeruak di bahu leher sebelah kanannya.

"Terima kasih"

Dan itu terdengar beberapa saat kemudian sebelum Kris berniat mencium Suho. Tangan yang lebar dan keras itu kini mengurung tubuh Suho dalam dekapan yang hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat yang ada di dekapannya merasa sangat nyaman dan enggan untuk beranjak.

"Apa aku termasuk dalam hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu?" tanya Kris.

Suho menatap mata hitam itu dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk "Tentu saja, kau yang paling berharga"

Ciuman lembut kini benar-benar dilakukan Kris setelah jawaban itu keluar dari bibir Suho. dan ciuman yang serasa membuatnya lupa itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua masih ada di ruang tengah. Membuat seorang yang ingin masuk ke sana mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita keluar lagi hun" Kai menutup kembali pintu dorm dan menarik kerah matel Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa? Diluar dingin Kai! Kau mau bubble tea ini jadi mengeras seperti es?" tanya Sehun kesal sambil protes karena Kai menarik kerahnya membuatnya serasa tercekik.

Kai tidak menjawab dan terus menarik Sehun menjauh.

"Kai! Bicara yang jelas! Ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau Kris hyung memarahi kita berdua karena menganggu" jawab Kai sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Sehun mendengus dan membetulkan letak mantelnya.

"Jangan bilang kedua leader itu melakukan kegiatan mereka berdua diluar. Kau tahu, sebenarnya ada berapa orang mesum di dunia ini?" tanya Sehun.

Kai tertawa "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah bercermin?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Beli bubble tea lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Kai tersenyum berusaha melakukan aegyonya "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua kencan?"

Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan jijik lalu menendang tulang kering si dancing machine itu "Kencan saja dengan bayanganmu sendiri! Dasar bodoh!"

Kai meringis kesakitan sementara Sehun meninggalkannya jauh di depan dengan langkah memburu.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Tunggu!"

Kai mengerjar Sehun dan kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria berambut platina itu.

Yah, setidaknya kedua maknae perusuh ini sedang punya hati yang baik karena memberikan waktunya untuk dua leader mereka.

.

.

**FIN lagi-lagi dengan gajenya -_-**

**.**

**Jangan protes yang macam-macam oke! *todong pakai senapan *bercanda ._.v**

**Rae yoo tahu ini absurd, typo merajalela, aneh, gaje, dan kawang-kawab sebangsanya itu jadi rae yoo pasrah saja -_-**

**Rae Yoo lagi bingung karena banyak tugas yang belum kelar dan dililit utang uang KAS *halah**

**Berhubung sudah semester 2 dan kelas 9, jadi Rae Yoo minta maaf kalau bakal jarang-jarang update. Tapi Rae Yoo masih usahain kok, jadi Rae Yoo mohon pengertiannya ya, mianhe… **

**Jeongmal Mianheee /very deep bow/**

**Ini sebenarnya ide muncul waktu dengerin cerita waktu pelajaran listening bahasa inggris. Hehe.**

**Buat Love Summer Desire, sebenarnya chapter 9 udah nyampe separuh, tapi berhubung Rae Yoo lupa naruh dimana itu file, jadi ntar dulu, Rae Yoo buka-buka folder laptop sama flashdisk... kalau udah ketemu pasti bakal langsung dilanjutin dan di post, mohon doa ye, moga-moga enggak ilang biar enggak nulis lagi! :3**

**Oke, ini kepanjangan!**

**Wanna give me RnR?**

**.**

**/super deep bow/**

**.**

**U.U**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo **


End file.
